


Of Testificates and Evil Scientist Time Travelers

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Flux Buddies, Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story I wrote some time ago (3 or more months ago, I dunno), inspired by the Lalnable Hector episode in Flux Buddies. It's actually pretty good, but I had to clean it up a bit. But, like I said, it's still pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Testificates and Evil Scientist Time Travelers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters in this story. All right reserved.

"I don’t trust you,"

Duncan faltered, his eyes breaking its light. “W-What—…?”

Kim flared her nostrils, and she waved the book right in front of his face. “This is you! You did all of this! Y-You kidnapped all these poor testificates, a-and you kidnapped Elvis freakin’ Presley! Just for power?!”

"I didn’t do it, really!" Duncan searched through his mind, and a little voice whispered to him that he might’ve done it after all, and he didn’t just remember… He shook that thought away. _Impossible,_ he thought. He couldn’t have done it… He’s good!

...Right…?

"Really!" he insisted, ready to drop down his knees and beg for forgiveness for whatever he’s done. "Someone’s framing me!"

The flux in her eyes glowed dangerously, and the taint that spread out across her arms felt like a thousand angry ants biting into her skin. She growled in a low and horrific voice, “Get away from me.”

Duncan’s eyes widened in terror, and he stepped back hastily. He haven't seen this side of Kim in _years_.

She shook her head, and she flipped through the pages once again to check. “S-See! Look, your name is in here! ‘Lalnable Hector’, that must be you!”

"That’s not me!" Duncan was seriously starting to get frustrated.

"Oh?! Who is it, then?!" Kim wanted an explanation, and she wanted it now.

"I don’t know!"

And with that, she threw done the journal to the metal floor with a strangled and confused scream. “I demand an explanation, Duncan! Go look at it! It has your name in it!”

The scientist warily glanced at her before picking up the book with shaking hands. He flipped the book cover, and surely enough, the name ‘Dr. Lalnable Hector’ that was messily scrawled in print was before his eyes. He shook his head on denial.

"No, no, that’s not me…." he muttered, starting to feel dizzy and sick. He flipped through the pages, and he found that the rest of the pages were torn apart. Must be the notes, he guessed. That was something he would’ve done, too… No…

"Yes, Duncan," Kim said in a matter-of-fact tone, and Duncan looked up, his eyes glassy. "You’re evil."

You’re evil.

His grip on the book got so tight the his knuckles were starting to get rather chalk-like, and Kim glanced at the grip with a slightly worried expression. His mind was spinning. There was just _no way_...

 _You’re evil,_ the tiny voice in his head whispered to him.

_You’re a monster._

_You’re evil._

**_Evil._ **

"I’m evil…" he whispered in a wobbly voice, and Kim looked at him, instant regret hitting her in the face.

"...No, Duncan, I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry, I was just confused--"

"No," He laughed. "No, no, Kim, you don't understand... You're right. I _am_ evil! I did all this, there's no doubt about it."

"Duncan—"

He balled up his fists, and with a surge of anger, punched the machinery next to him. It made a low ring, followed by loud clanging sound, and he cursed, shaking his hand as high voltages of pain crawled up his arm. Kim squeaked.

"Oh, my God!" she whispered, and she stared at the floor with wide eyes. "Duncan, please, stop! This isn't you!"

The blond laughed. "Like hell this isn't me! I'm fucking evil, Kim! Stop denying it!"

"But you aren't, you idiot!" she yelled at him, getting angry. Tears stung her eyes. "Stop this!"

He fell silent, for once, obeying her demands.

"...Duncan," She paused, chewing her lips nervously. "Duncan, are you alright, mate?"

He blew a rebel strand of his hair of his face and folded his arms in a defensive stance. 

"I’m fine," he murmured, looking at everything except Kim. "J-Just a little frustrated, that’s all."

Kim tugged on her hair. “R-Right,” She took a large intake of air and breathed. “Yeah,”

Silence filled the room, with an angry Duncan and a terrified Kim awkwardly standing there. Occasionally, the sound of steam rising from the vents would alarm the flux-tainted female, and she would flinch. She was afraid she had pushed Duncan to the limit, and she felt awfully sorry on doing so. She looked down at her sandals, her eyes losing their sparkle for a moment.

Many thoughts spun around the scientist’s head, making his head turn and his stomach flop. What’s going on? he wondered. All they wanted was to return some materials back to their base, and now that they’ve discovered this, their whole day’s plan had took quite a turn.

Duncan remembered the book saying it was dated at somewhere around 2018, yet that was four years from now. Is time travel possible after all? Was it possible that the future Duncan was a mad scientist, and he had encased all these villagers to gain an energy source? And the book didn’t mention ‘him’, it mentioned ‘we’. So someone, most probably Kim, was helping him along the way…

Kim muttered something, and Duncan was snapped out of this thoughts.

"I’m sorry, what?"

She looked at him, surprised, and she breathed to him hesitantly, “So what now?”

He blinked. “What do you mean?” he asked her.

She bit on her upper lip. “I mean, what do we do now? D-Do we just leave the whole place and forget this ever happened, or do we do something about it?”

Duncan looked down, thinking critically. Honestly, chickening out of this and forgetting all of this happened seemed like a great idea, but he was done ignoring things. Something was up, and it involved him and possibly Kim too.

He clenched his fists, and Kim shrank away, afraid that he might give the machinery a blow again. So you can understand why she sighed in relief when he took a deep breath and said in a determined voice:

"We need to know what’s up."


End file.
